Running From Danger
by Moon-The Light of the Night
Summary: How much can she take before she realizes that the man she once loved no longer exists? If she stays, she might die, but if she runs then maybe she stands a chance. What will Rin do and how will it end for her? Why don't you read and find out? Rin x ?
1. The Price of His Love

Think of home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters. I do own this plot and any new characters that I create. So don't sue me. Got it?

Running From Danger

_**--**_

She sat on her bedroom floor sobbing, once again, rocking back and forth trying to calm herself while her lacerations and bruises that she had received from _him _continued to pain her. It was the same routine now. It used to happen once a month, but lately it had been occurring once or even sometimes twice a week.

It took her at least a complete month to recover from her injuries after _he_ finished assaulting her, but that didn't matter to him because her torture and complete horror always made him want to hurt her more.

After he did it to her, he would wait a few days before speaking to her, and tell her how grieved he was that he had man handled her, and that he would not have had to if she had done as she was told. Then, he would apologize to her and present gifts to her to tell her how much he loved her, and they would of course make love that night. Then the vicious cycle would repeat itself.

It had been this way for 5 months. She was so damned tired of him always doing this to her. Why he couldn't he see that? She wanted a way out, but she could never leave him. He wouldn't let her go, and if she tried to run ……she didn't even want to think of the consequences. She could never leave him… her husband.

He had never been this way before they married. Not once had he even raised a finger to her. He had been her everything. Before they were married, he promised that she would always be happy. He told her he would give her the world if she asked for it, but everything had changed 8 months after they had married.

She began noticing his strange behavior. He started arriving home at ungodly hours of the morning, but she figured he was working later than usual because of his company's new project. She knew he was a perfectionist and wanted everything perfect, but she began to doubt that after the project had ended. She remembered exactly what had happened that night. How could she forget? It was the first time that he had ever raised his hand to her.

_**Flashback**_

She waited for him to return home and 4:00 a.m. was quickly approaching. She hated it when he arrived home after 10:30, but this was ridiculous and she planned to tell him exactly how she felt. She had called him at least a dozen times both at the office and on his cell, and he had yet to respond to her calls. To say she was pissed didn't come close to the way she felt. She was livid. This just wasn't something he usually did and after tonight, she hoped that her anger would inspire him never to make the same mistake again.

She had been down stairs in their beautifully furnished living room waiting for his _majesty_ to grace her with his presence. Then, she heard the soft humming of his newly purchased Porsche enter the driveway along with the opening of the garage. She checked the platinum grandfather clock that read 4:45 a.m. and she couldn't wait to give him a piece of her mind.

Suddenly, the sound of the key opening the door was heard as the doorknob turned. He opened the door only to be greeted with his wife's burning glare. It was painfully obvious that she had waited on him all night because there she was sitting on the couch in her black nightgown covered with her comforter.

"What are you still doing up? You should be asleep. Did you not realize the hour or did you miss me that much?" he said in his rather cool and manipulating, yet sarcastic voice.

"Excuse me? I've been calling your damned phone for the past 5 hours and you still haven't returned any of my calls, and you waltz in here as if it's okay to come home so late and not to respond to your wife! Where the hell were you?" she yelled angrily and accusingly.

"I had business to take care of that couldn't wait love, and I didn't have my phone on because I knew you'd only interrupt my meeting."

"What meeting? I called the office over 7 hours ago and they told me you had already left for the day, so what the hell took you so long?"

" I told you that I had business to take care of now end the matter and come to bed. I am tired and I don't feel like dealing with any of your non-sense tonight," he said tiredly.

" So you think my worrying is nothing but non-sense? I have been waiting for you since ten, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me that you would be out late. I had hoped you would have at least called. So what was so important that I had to wait?" she said feeling rather betrayed.

" I have already told you Rin. Now come to bed now before I do something that you'll regret," he said dancing over the line of patience.

" So now you're_ threatening_ me. I'm not the one who decided to come home late Naraku. If anything I should be the one threatening you because you would rather be somewhere else than at home with me. What the hell has come over you lately? You're not the same. You use to hate being away from me, and now all you do is come home late with no excuse as to why you were gone. I'm not some one that you can just set aside and expect to accept every decision that you make. I refuse and if you don't tell me exactly what you were doing tonight, then neither one of us is going to get any sleep tonight!" she yelled in furry.

As soon as she was done venting her frustration, he walked ever so slowly over to her and without a word he back handed her three times. She was shocked to say the least. He had never laid a hand on her and all she could do was stare at him in shock after he had hit her.

"Now that I have your attention, and you've finally shut your mouth will you come to bed or will I have to continue to teach you your place?" he told her with danger in his eyes. She knew she ought not speak because of the pain his eyes promised, but she did so anyway.

" My place! How dare you even think about-" but her sentence was never finished because he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall.

" I will teach you your place because apparently I've been too lenient with you. You WILL show me respect and you WILL NOT question me or my whereabouts, am I understood?" he asked forcefully without raising his voice.

She remained silent and refused to look at him, but she soon discovered that was a huge mistake. This time he punched her in the face, like a man would hit a man, and he kneed her in the stomach. She cried out and tears brimmed her eyes She nearly doubled over from the pain, but his strong hold on her prevented her from such movement.

" When I ask you a question, I expect you to respond by looking at me and opening your mouth to speak. If I have to ask again, rest assured that what I do to you next will be worse. Now answer me love, do you understand?" he said preparing to hit her once again if she did not comply with his wishes.

" YES, I understand," she said hurriedly hoping and praying that he would not hit her again.

" Good," he said as he released her and let her slide to the ground, "now let us go to bed. It's late and I have _things_ that I wish to do to you before I go to work," he demanded rather hastily with something akin to lust in his red-brown eyes.

She tried to get up, but her stomach was sore from the brutality he had inflicted upon her.

"Woman, do not try my patience. I will not repeat myself again," he said slightly raising his voice as he looked down upon the fallen woman.

"I'm trying Naraku, but it hurts to move," she said trying her hardest to get up only failing.

"If I have to come get you, you will regret that as well Rin," he came towards her and she knew he was going to do something awful.

"But I swear to you I am trying. Naraku, please!" she cried out in urgency, but he didn't heed her pleas. Instead, he drug her by the legs up every single step, and by the time he reached their bedroom she was in severe agony, yet he could care less about her current condition.

He through her on the bed and stripped her of her nightgown.

" Naraku, please I beg of you, don't do this!" she screamed for him to hear her, but he heard none of her pleas and continued his mission.

" If you make so much as another sound or even think of resisting me tonight-" but he was interrupted by her audacious and unexpected comment.

" Let me guess, I am going to regret that as well, _husband, _" she said with mockery in her voice while shutting her eyes and preparing for the oncoming blow, but surprisingly it never came. Instead he chuckled maliciously.

" Mmmm… do you realize how much I want and love you Rin?" and with that he took her roughly and forcefully the remainder of the morning, and she could do nothing but brace herself for the pain he made her endure. How could he tell her he loved her and then make her suffer the way that he did?

_**End of Flashback**_

That was over 5 months ago and though she tried not to anger him, he seemed intent on watching her suffer.

Tonight was not as bad though. He had only busted her lip and choked her for a short while and then he was out the door. She didn't even know what had triggered him to act as he had. He just walked into the bedroom and immediately began to strike her.

She hadn't seen him all day and now here he was once again with the same violence he always offered her, but that still didn't stop her from hoping for the best.

'Maybe everything will get better. Maybe he will stop acting this way. I just pray that everything will be all right,' and with her last thought she cried herself to sleep trying to escape her hellish nightmare.

--

:AN\ I hope you all enjoyed the new story. Yes it is very different, but I thought it would be interesting to have Rin married to Naraku and trying to escape him, yes Sesshomaru is definitely in this story, and if you read my profile you'll see why. Know that I would never leave Sesshomaru out, and that's all that I'm gonna say. Besides Rin deserves better

Until later thx to all who have read.

Love,

Rinatsu

P.S. Here's a preview of the next Chapter.

It gave him pleasure to see her crawl on her hands knees like a coward. He loved to hear her screams and her pleas of mercy begging him to stop his torment, but it only made him want to continue. He loved the sweet tangy taste of her blood and the arousing scent of her fear and he couldn't get enough of it.


	2. The Heart Dies a Slow Death

Disclaimer: No I'm not Rumiko Takahashi! Therefore I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I do own this plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku arrived home surprisingly optimistic. He was so rarely in high spirits, but tonight would be the exception, of this he was certain. Rin would perform the task he had in mind well.

As he entered his bedroom, he saw that long raven hair covered the floor and the owner, fast asleep, had a somber and, some how, peaceful look on her face. Her long eyelashes fanned gently over her heart shaped face, accentuating her closed, warm eyes. She was curled into a ball, wearing his oversized t-shirt. Her smooth legs were visible, and if one looked farther up they would also be able to make out the faint purple bruises that covered her upper thighs. The scene almost made Naraku feel sympathy for Rin, almost.

Of all places to sleep she chose the floor instead of the bed. Rin wasn't the smartest, but she did have her uses. He walked over to her and gently picked her up and set her on their bed. He then tried to rouse her from her sleep.

"Rin," he called softly to her, "wake up. We need to talk," he kissed her forehead sweetly hoping she would wake up soon as he cradled her in his arms, like a caring husband.

When Rin came to, she realized that she was on her bed and that someone's arms were around her, and she felt him kiss her so lovingly. He was going to make up for what he had done. Again.

"Sleeping Beauty, have you had enough rest?" he said joking with her a grin plastered on his face.

She didn't reply to his comment, she only looked away from him. The cycle would start all over and soon he was going to be doing this again. If he loved her wouldn't he stop?

"I know what you're thinking. But things are going to get better you'll see. I promise," he said kissing her lips ever so softly,

" I promised you we would be happy and we will."

"I haven't been happy in 8 months Naraku," she said sadly staring into his eyes that held so much disappointment.

"Forgive me Rin. From now on things will be different, and I will make sure that they are. Starting tonight," he said smiling down at his wife adoringly.

"What's going to happen to night?" she asked hoping that this was the first step to improve their marriage.

He smiled at her, and he picked up a big white box with a red bow attached to it off of the floor and handed it to her. He gestured for her to open it. She sat up, removed the red bow, opened the box, and held the gift up to get a better look. She was shocked to say the least.

It was the most beautiful designer dress she had ever seen. It was a corseted gown with gold embellishments, and the skirt of the dress pooled to the bottom of her feet, and she also noticed that there were golden shoes that matched perfectly

"Naraku! Oh my gosh, it's beautiful, but what's the occasion?" she asked completely surprised by his gifts as she set them back into the box. He had never bought her a gown before. So the occasion simply had to be significant.

"Other than to celebrate our love, tonight you will accompany me to the annual company ball. It is very important that you act accordingly. You are my lovely hostess and as such, you will greet all of our guests and treat them with the utmost respect and hospitality," he said kindly, yet firmly.

He needed this. He had been trying to create a company alliance with Inu Inc. for the past three years, but all of that would change tonight.

" Thank you," she said as she pressed her lips against his and smiled against his mouth, as she threw her arms around him and pulled him on top of her. She couldn't believe that he actually planned this. This was the wonderful man she married.

He smiled, but inwardly he was glad that she had reacted this way. Everything was going according to plan; her reaction was better than he had anticipated. As much as he wanted her though, there was too much to be done.

"Rin stop. You must get ready for tonight. I have arrangements to make before the ball. We will have plenty of time tonight. Be patient," he said while giving her a final kiss, getting off her, and pulling her up with him.

"Naraku, what time do I have to be ready?" she didn't want to be late and the last thing that she wanted to do was let him down.

"Be ready at 6:00. The ball begins promptly at seven, and I want you to be able to receive the early guests. You have 4 hours to be ready. I'll be back in time to pick you up," he fondly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, as kissed her cheek, and headed out the door.

As soon as he left their bedroom he heard a loud scream of excitement and the slamming of the bathroom door. As he walked down the stairs and out of the house, his usual evil gleam appeared. He would be glad when he could stop pretending to be a saint, but he had to wait just a little longer.

MEANWHILE…………..

He had been sitting at his desk for quite a while. For years Miasma & Co. had been trying to strengthen its alliance with his company. While both companies had everything to gain and nothing to lose, something always held him back.

The powerful elder Inu-youkai had been contemplating on rather or not he and his family should attend the ball. He didn't trust Naraku, but the dark hanyou had never given him a reason not to trust him. He just seemed sinister and evil, and he knew he could not be trusted, but maybe he was being too hasty. Maybe there was some good in him. After all, people aren't always what they appear. With that thought in mind, he decided to go to the ball.

He picked up his office phone and began to place a call. A young woman answered.

"Yes Inutaisho-sama?" she replied knowing that it was her boss.

" Kagome, please inform Izayoi that we will be attending Miasma's Annual Ball, and make sure that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are sent to my office immediately," he commanded gently.

"Of course sir. Is there anything else," she asked genuinely.

" Yes, make sure that you are there as well," he said almost forgetting that she and his son were seeing each other. In due time, she would officially be his daughter. Kagome and Inuyasha were perfect for each other. He could almost rest his soul, almost.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru never seemed to have any interest in finding a mate. He was never interested in long-term relationships at all. He was always with a different woman, and they were always purposely discarded. His son was a well-known womanizer.

Inutaisho was suddenly brought out of his musings when his sons arrived in his office.

They were both identical to him. Each had long silvery white hair and amber eyes, but they were still very different.

Inuyasha was gruff and his eyes always looked angry and lively, while two little furry ears rested upon his head. He was dressed in a red button down dress shirt and black slacks. His handsome boyish looks clearly indicated that he was the younger of the two heirs.

Sesshomaru's eyes were often cold and unfeeling. His slightly pointed ears showed off his pure Inu-youkai heritage, as he stood proud in his Black Armani suit. His strong jawbone and dazzling facial structure made him appear feminine while reeking of masculinity and male pride. It's no wonder why they called him Sesshomaru the Womanizer. He had appeared in Japan's GQ magazine as number one on the list for "Japan's Top 30 Richest and Hottest Eligible Bachelors", several times.

Both sons were anxious to know what their father wanted, so they looked at Inutaisho for some sort of explanation.

"Hey Dad, what's the deal?" came the over eager sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"I have decided that we will all attend the Annual Miasma Ball. It begins at seven. No excuses," his voice contained seriousness.

"But I thought you didn't like that slimy bastard. So why do we have to go?" Inuyasha asked a bit confused knowing that his father didn't trust him.

"I have decided that I will give him a chance. If he proves that he is worthy of our trust, then we will create a strong alliance. Perhaps he is decent," he said believing that every one deserves at least one chance.

Inuyasha didn't like the idea, and as far as he could tell neither did Sesshomaru, but he remained silent. Deciding he wanted to know what was on his mind, he asked him what he thought.

"Sesshomaru, what do you think?" he said curiously.

"For once I agree with Inuyasha, but I suppose there is no harm in going," he said keeping in mind to be on guard in case Naraku tried anything.

"Good, Inuyasha you are dismissed," and with that Inuyasha walked out of his father's office, grateful that his father had not asked him to stay behind.

" Sesshomaru… you know that you are to inherit the company, and as such I know you will run it well when I have departed this world. My only regret is that I have made you bitter and col-"

"Save it father. You chose that human over my mother, and spawned Inuyasha. You do not regret that, and if you could go back you'd choose her again. My mother is dead. She died alone and the only thing you regret is that you met her before Izayoi," he said coldly. How dare he. He was the very reason his mother met her end.

"DO NOT DISRESPECT ME OR IZAYOI! When will you realize that it was no one's fault, but her murderer's? Izayoi is my Soul mate, and we were destined to be. You are correct. I do not regret choosing her, but I do regret that we met under the wrong circumstances. Yes, if I had been there to protect her then she would be alive, and I blamed myself every day, but no longer will I continue to do that. You have held me responsible for her death long enough, now it is time to move on. She would not want you to feel this way," he was so tired of this. Why couldn't he realize the truth?

His mother had left after realizing that Izayoi was his soul mate. She couldn't stand in the way of their love and she knew it. So she left, even though it pained her. She loved Inutaisho so much, that she wanted him to be happy. After 2 months, she was brutally murdered and her killer was never found.

"Nothing you say will change the way I feel. I will be there at seven. This conversation is over," with that he stormed out of his father's office and left the company. He was tired of hearing this every single time. No matter. He would be in charge of the company soon, and he would no longer take orders from his father, but from himself.

MEANWHILE……………………

She had just finished her last touches and she was very satisfied with how she looked. The dress was a perfect fit and it looked absolutely gorgeous on her. Her make-up was a bronze shimmer, and she was elegant and beautiful. Her dark hair was put in an intricate knot with some of her hair left down.

After spraying her Sexy perfume, she stepped inside her shoes and began to walk out of the bedroom. Just as she began to descend down the stairs, she looked at the grandfather clock and noticed it was 5:57.

Just as she reach the last step of the grand stair-case she saw a white limousine pull up in front of their home and Naraku stepped out and began making his way to the door. She raced to the door to open it, and when she did. He was pleased.

He took 45 seconds to silently admire her. He had chosen well, but he would have time for that later on tonight. So without any more hesitation, he took her hand and kissed it and led her to the limousine. He opened the door for her to get in and as soon as she was seated he sat down beside her and closed the door.

"You are stunning Rin," she blushed at his comment and he kissed her. Just as he was about to pull away from the kiss, he decided against it, and pulled her into his lap and began hiking her dress higher and higher until her smooth creamy legs were visible.

He took her off his lap and laid her down on the seat, as he began to rock in between her legs. He couldn't resist at the moment. His vision was beginning to get hazy and he was about to remove her dress, until Rin shook him out of his state, and told him that the car was stopping. He slowly got off of her, and fixed her appearance as she checked over his. They slowly stepped out of the limo. They had arrived before the guests, which was good.

The building was once an abandoned mansion, not far from their home, that Naraku often used. Despite its dark, appearance it was actually lovely and it was perfect for the occasion. Soon the guests began to arrive and Rin and Naraku greeted them together.

She smiled and bowed and shook hand after hand. She had never met so many people in her life. She was complimented several times on how beautiful she was, and she was starting to become quite comfortable with herself.

Naraku was impressed with her, but he really needed her to find a way to awe the Takahashi's. If he could gain their trust, then he all of his plans would finally be set in motion. He quickly excused himself, remembering that there was something he had to do.

"Where are you going dear?" she asked wondering why he had to leave all of a sudden, but he had left before he heard her.

She greeted all the remaining guests by herself. Just as she started to wonder what was wrong with her husband, she immediately reminded herself of the task at hand.

It seemed that the guests seemed to be arriving in larger numbers. That's when she noticed three heads of silver. Three men were escorting beautiful women. She knew that the men had to be related. They had all arrived at the same time and they made their way down the red carpet just as the other guests had. She then began to greet them as the distance between them grew shorter and shorter.

"Good evening," she bowed, "It is a pleasure to have you all here. I am Rin. I will be your hostess for tonight. I hope you all have a pleasant evening. If there is anything that you need at all, feel free to inform me and I will do everything in my power to see you're your night runs as smoothly as possible," she said sincerely.

"Thank you very much Rin. I am Inutaisho, this is my wife Izayoi, my son Inuyasha and his fiancé Kagome, this is my eldest son Sesshomaru and his current interest Kimi," he smiled as she shook all of their hands.

When she shook Sesshomaru's hand, she was instantly attracted to him, but she let go of his hand instantly, her actions did not go unnoticed. Kimi looked as if she wanted to strangle Rin. Kimi was very beautiful though, her short bob styled hair and make-up covered face and long legs made her suitable for the runway, so why was she so jealous? Everyone else simply looked intrigued. Rin and Sesshomaru… Wait! She was a married woman. She wasn't supposed to be attracted to another man!

Sesshomaru took in her appearance and decided that she was attractive, for a human. He arced an eyebrow at her ministrations.

Just as her guests were about to walk inside, Naraku came and stood beside his wife with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Welcome," he said with a smile, "I was not expecting you all to show up, but I'm delighted that you've decided to grace us with your presence. You've all met my wife Rin?" he said knowing that they already had the pleasure.

"Yes. She's quite a rare flower indeed, but I was not aware that you were married," he said not believing that Naraku had married such an innocent and alluring woman as Rin.

" Thank you, no one ever seems to notice my marital status. When we were married, it was kept a secret. She hates huge weddings and reporters, so I made sure that no one knew, but our closest family," he said while giving Rin a loving look.

Naraku then led the majestic family into the main hall, while Rin continued to greet the guests. Soon the guests started arriving in fewer numbers, and before she knew it, they had completely stopped arriving.

She made her way into the main hall for the first time, and what she saw made her gasp. Candles lighted the room and the gigantic chandelier was made of fine crystals. Everywhere she looked the tables were adorned with her favorite flowers. Orchids and tropical lilies. There was a live band on stage and she saw couples dancing in the middle of the dance floor. She looked for her husband and became disappointed when she realized he was nowhere in sight.

As she was about to turn and look for him else where, she was whisked away onto the dance floor. The violins were playing a lively tune and she was waltzing away, but it wasn't Naraku.

Naraku had just come from the bathroom when he noticed that his wife was dancing with another man. She was dancing with none other than Sesshomaru. He was livid and he would make her pay when they returned home. How dare she take advantage of his kindness and repay him with betrayal. She would pay tonight.

--------------------------------------------

On the Dance Floor…………..

Rin hadn't danced in ages, and she couldn't contain herself. She had always loved to dance, but Naraku hated it. He never danced with her, but she didn't want to think about him at the moment. All she wanted to do was enjoy what may be her last dance.

She leaned her head against Sesshomaru's chest as they waltzed together on the dance floor. 'He's a wonderful dancer,' she mused silently, 'He's graceful, strong, and…,' she was about to finish her last thought, but when she looked into his eyes all thought left her.

She was mesmerized.

'His eyes they're so-,' all she wanted to do was cherish this moment and pretend that she would always be happy, but who was she kidding? Eventually, Naraku would break his promise once again and… and…

"Rin," his deep voice interrupted her thoughts, " You're shaking," he stated knowing that something was bothering her.

" I'm just a little cold," she lied as he spun her around. She hoped he would leave it at that, but apparently she didn't know him.

" Liar," he whispered in her ear, as she spun back into him, " What are you afraid of?" he asked trying to get inside her head.

" I'm not afraid of anyone," she said wanting him to drop the subject. She was beginning to get pissed, especially since the music had stopped

" I didn't ask who you were afraid of I asked what are you afraid of. But since you brought it up, maybe you'd like to get something off your chest or maybe… you'd like to dance it off?" he trailed of sensuously knowing that she would rather dance; he excused himself and told her he'd return soon enough.

When he returned, Rin's mind began whirling with unanswered questions.

"What did you just do?" she asked wondering what he was up to.

"I thought it best to request a rather quick dance. Do you think you can keep up?" he smirked questioning her skills.

All of a sudden a burst of attitude came from her, " You better hope that you can keep up. You don't want to be left behind do you?" he liked her attitude, but something was wrong, and he couldn't place his finger on it.

The music began. And only the harsh sounds of the guitar were heard. A slow steady beat at first, as slow as a handclap, and then it slowly sped up.

She knew this dance. It was the Paso Doble. She had learned it long ago in dance class, but she was surprised that he knew the steps. How many Japanese guys randomly knew the Paso Doble?

She tapped her feet to the rhythm and so did he. He was amazing. They circled around each other keeping time with the music, each never loosing focus, and never looking away from one another's eyes.

They then switched the direction that they were circling around each other. He spun her into him both still keeping the rhythm going with their feet. He pushed her out of his arms and then back in. Then he did the same thing except they went side ways.

Their arms went up slightly bent as they began to clap. Then, their arms intertwined together as they still continued to keep time with their feet, and the added motions of their hands. The music continued to grow faster, and naturally their pace began to pick up. Just as they thought the music could get no faster he dipped her and her left leg wrapped around his waist as the song ended.

They stared at one another for the longest; they could not even hear the applauds of their newly found audience.

After their trance, she quickly broke away from him. "Well it seems you were able to keep up nicely. Although, I am quite impressed that you knew the Paso Doble," she said unable to contain her surprise.

He smirked mischievously, " Perhaps I will see you again, Rin," and with that he walked away from her to join his family.

She sighed as he walked away. Why is it that she longed for him when she was in love with Naraku? Maybe it was the dance. It was meant to be passionate; after all it was the dance of lovers.

Everyone had cheered for them even after they had parted. All except one jealous individual. His eyes promised revenge. She would regret tonight, but later.

As Sesshomaru made it back to his family, his father eyed him suspiciously.

"It seems that you have taken quite a liking to Naraku's wife. Do you think it wise Sesshomaru?" he queried wondering what his son was up to.

"It was only a dance. The dance is meant to be passionate, otherwise there's no point," he said trying to end his father's prying.

"That's my point exactly, Sesshomaru. Why choose a dance, that is passionate if she is not yours?" he queried trying to put Sesshomaru to the test.

"I wanted to see if she had more spirit than she led everyone to believe, and as you could see, she does," Inutaisho chuckled softly, and he and Izayoi smiled at one another knowingly.

---------------------------------------------

LATER THAT NIGHT………..

After bidding all of their guests a farewell and good night, Rin and Naraku headed home. Naraku got out of limo first and Rin followed suit. She saw Naraku go inside their home.

'He must be tired. It is well past 12:30,' as she made her way into their home she noticed that the lights were still off, 'He must have gone to bed,' she surmised as she made her way upstairs and into their bedroom.

She undressed and entered the bathroom, and she noticed that Naraku was nowhere in sight. So she just decided to take her shower.

She closed the shower door and started the water. Her muscles began to relax as the warm water soothed her. She closed her eyes and nearly began to drift off until she noticed that the shower door had been opened. She smiled. Naraku loved to join her, but when she opened her eyes she noticed he wasn't undressed and he looked so hateful.

He then pulled her out of the shower, and pushed her into the wall. She gasped.

"What are you doing? You promised…liar," she cried out to him, but he only looked at her with disgust.

"Did you honestly believe that after tonight's performance, that I would honestly allow you to go by unscathed? You've done this to yourself. If you so much as go near another man without my permission, I will kill you," his eyes gleamed and she had never experienced the pain he was going to inflict tonight.

Without thought, he rammed her into the bathroom mirror. Upon impact, it shattered and her body was covered in cuts. Deciding that it wasn't enough, he threw her on the ground and began kicking her shivering form. She landed on the broken pieces of glass and the gashes on her back became deeper. She screamed in agony, but no one could save her, and worse no one could hear her.

She had to get away from him. She tried to stand, but she stepped on glass and cut her feet. At this point, she couldn't feel anything, so she continued to walk to the bathroom door. She quickly opened the door trying to escape, but his hand went to the door in an attempt to shut it, but she placed herself in the small opening and tried to push herself through, she managed to do so, but her ankle was trapped.

Naraku noticed and slammed the door as hard as he could. He was gratified when he heard the sickening crunch of her ankle and her piercing scream. Now she couldn't walk.

He walked very slowly out of the bathroom and made his way towards her. Upon seeing him, she began to crawl. He might kill her! She wasn't going to give up so she crawled into the bedroom as fast as she could. As soon as she saw him reach down towards her, she rolled away from him and continued crawling from him.

He was sick and twisted and it gave him pleasure to see her crawl on her knees like a coward. He heard her screams and her pleas of mercy begging him to stop his torment, but it only made him want to hurt her more. He loved to see her crimson blood and he could feel her fear coming off in waves. It was arousing and he wanted more.

He was tired of playing cat and mouse so he ran to her and jerked her broken ankle. She screamed again and he laughed sadistically as he pulled her up by the ankle and onto the bed.

"Naraku! Please Stop! I'll do anything if you'll only stop!" he frowned and glared at her. He slapped her until her mouth bled and her face was completely bruised. He mounted her unclothed body.

"You'll do as I say anyway. Now be silent and give to me," he snarled and his eyes turned red.

"NO! NO! NO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and continued to pound her fists against him, but it was no use. He only punched her until she was unconscious, and he took her forcefully all through the night.

---------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING…………..

Rin awoke in _their _bed surprised that she was clean and completely bandaged. She could not recall Naraku being gentle with her even after his abuse, yet there she lay clean with fresh bandages. Her body felt numb, but not with pain. Apparently she had been given some type of painkillers, but no painkillers could block the anguish she experienced last night and from previous months.

She had lost her family at age 6, and now she had lost her husband. What would she lose next?

She tried to move, and she managed to sit-up. She even tried to stand, but she fell. Her ankle was broken for sure, and her thighs and her most private areas were sore. Tears came to her eyes. He had raped her. He was a monster and she hated him, and last night was his last time.

She crawled just as she had last night, remembering everything he had done to her. Crying all the way to bathroom, she expected there to be glass everywhere, but there wasn't. Even the mirror had been repaired, but how had that happened? She decided she didn't care. She crawled on her knees and opened her drawers and began dressing and packing all of her belongings.

Her room door suddenly opened and _he_ came in. He would kill her for sure this time. If he didn't, he would beat her until she begged to die.

Naraku took in the sight of Rin and her hastily packed belongings, and he laughed manically. He couldn't resist.

"Rin… What exactly did you plan to do after you packed everything that _**I **_bought you?" he paused waiting for her answer, but it never came.

She was too scared to even blink. She peered up at him from the floor trying her best to think of a reply that would not upset him. Hot heavy tears gushed from her eyes as she closed them and prepared for the worst.

He smirked at her response, "Why my dear sweet Rin, I haven't even touched you… yet," he walked closer to her and stooped to her level, while her eyes remained closed. He then, unexpectedly, began stroking the crown of her head, and his fingers began touching her sore face as his hands moved down ever so slowly to trace her neck and collar bone.

"Why my love? … Why would you ever consider leaving me? … Doesn't my love mean anything to you? … Do you know that my life would be meaningless without you?" he said as if he were actually heart broken.

For once, Rin did not reply. She simply became numb. Numb to his lies. Perhaps if she could no longer feel, then whenever he hit her it wouldn't hurt. She would become lifeless. She would do as Naraku ordered and she would never do anything other than obey him. If she didn't, she would have to brace herself for the misery the coming years would present her. Her only escape would be her ability to remain numb. Cold and unfeeling. This would be her only way of protecting herself. And so, a piece of Rin's heart died that day.


End file.
